


The Warm Sensation of Him

by wyatts_calzone



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Assassin!Ziva, F/M, Fluff, Intrigued!Tony, Mossad!Ziva, NCIS - Freeform, Romance, TIVA - Freeform, Undercover!Ziva
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyatts_calzone/pseuds/wyatts_calzone
Summary: Ziva thought she had her entire life together, which is why being taken in by a federal agency while working undercover didn’t phase her one bit.Tony, on the  other hand, finds himself increasingly captivated by the woman on the other side of the glass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the tiva fans out there who are bracing themselves for Cote’s big return!  
I always wondered how different things would have been had Ziva stayed mossad and Ari not killed Kate.  
I promise the next chapters will be A LOT longer, but it’s two am and I’m about to pass out. So, expect longer chapters soon!

“DiNozzo! McGee! She’s taking a turn into the alley up on 13th, I want you on her ass,” Gibbs ordered through the walkie, carefully observing through the tinted window of his car, as the unnamed woman made her way down the street. 

They were investigating a string of arms deals, and this particular case had taken them all of the way to Israel. They didn’t have much to go on, but the team was able to pin this one woman to every deal.  
She went unnamed, almost like every record on her had just disappeared into thin air. They were able to match up finger prints found at every crime scene, but still couldn’t identify her. 

“On it, boss,” Tony responded, McGee at his side, following the woman. Careful to go unnoticed, they stayed half a block behind her at all times.  
There was no way she would know they were following her, not with how careful they had been. 

They sped up their pace, trying to catch up before they lost her. With her face covered and head down, she entered the alley.  
Ten seconds later, Tony and Tim had found their way into the alley, but the woman was nowhere to be seen. This particular alley had no exits, how could she have just disappeared?  
Tony instructed McGee to cover the entrance while he went further in to investigate. “Hey, Boss,” he looked over his shoulder, “the alley’s a dead end, but our mystery gal is nowhere to be found.” 

Gibbs sighed, “Well she didn’t just disappear, DiNozzo! She’s there somewhere and no one is going home until we find her.” 

Tony could have been home having a Monty Python marathon, but no, HE had to be in a cold, damp alley looking for a mystery woman at 11:00 pm. 

“Roger that, boss.”

With Gibbs still on the line, Tony made his way into the alley, careful not to let any corner go unnoticed.  
“I’m tellin’ ya, boss, she’s go-,” Tony was cut off by a blow to the back of his head.  
As the phone hit the ground, all his boss could hear was the faint sound of punches being landed.  
“Probie!” 

Gibbs started the car, and in no less than fifteen seconds did he make it to where Tony and McGee has been investigating. 

Thank god he was close. 

Though it was still dark, Gibbs could see a fight taking place at the end of the alley. 

He ran up to the grounded probie, who appeared to have been taken back by a blow to the stomach. “McGee, get up!”

Back on his feet, he let out a pained grunt but followed his boss down to end of the alley anyway. 

Gibbs ran up and grabbed the woman from behind while Tony tried his to assist in holding her down, but it was no use. She kicked the senior field agent back, nearly knocking him off of his feet while simultaneously head butting Gibbs from  
behind. She had an idea of who these men were, they had been following her for the last three days. She thought maybe they were associated with the terrorist group she had spent the last six months trying to gather intel on.  
The baby faced one didn’t seem to pose a threat, so simply shoving onto the older looking guy seemed to the trick.  
She ran down the alley, the other men following with their guns out.  
She ran in a zig zag formation, just barely reaching her way to the end of the alley when she found a gun pointed to her face.  
She was petite with short brown hair, and had been dressed in professional clothing.  
Weird look for a terror group, but okay.  
Ziva knew for fact that she could have this woman on the ground in a matter of seconds, but stopped once the other woman called out:  
“Federal Agent! Stop!” 

Oh. 

Kate flashed a badge with her free hand. 

‘Well maybe this won’t be so difficult after all,’ the mossad officer thought to herself. ‘They’ll know eventually.” 

Ziva knew she didn’t have the ‘go ahead’ to speak on mossad operations, or even speak at all, actually. So she just put her hands in the air, when face holding no expression.  
Eventually the three men she had pummeled caught up, and she didn’t move as the older man pulled her hands behind her back and cuffed her. 

This was going to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the team learns the identity of the woman they had pulled into interrogation, Tony finds himself unable to keep from wanting to know more and more about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note: in this story, Ziva and Jenny have never met.   
Enjoy!

There was complete silence as she entered the bullpen, all of the office traffic seemed to stop and eyes landed on her. 

So this was the arms dealer they had spent so long trying to catch? She looked the part, her eyes looked empty; meanwhile, she donned a cold, emotionless expression. 

Ziva could throw that face on in a matter of seconds, it was her best mossad, ninja-esque expression. One nobody could see through, and that was a good thing, because you couldn’t find any answers to the questions you may have by simply looking at her. 

“Take her straight to interrogation, DiNozzo,” Gibbs ordered, handing Ziva over and pointing him towards interrogation. Tony simply nodded and went on his way to the cold, dimly lit room that seemed to crack every perp who entered. Something told him this one would be different, though, because she was nothing like anyone they had ever dragged in before. 

And even though they hadn’t heard a single word from her, throughout the drive there from the airport, or even the twelve hour flight from Tel Aviv, he found himself wondering who this girl might really be.   
Tony had a million questions, but this time it was in a non-investigative, special agent way.   
There was just something about her.....

———————————————  
Director Shepherd had been watching all of this unfold from above, “Gibbs! My office,” she called, voice firm and commanding. He simply grunted in return and made his way up the stairs. 

Closing her office door behind him, Gibbs watched as Jenny took a seat in the directors chair. 

“So?”

Jenny sighed, “I just got a call regarding our suspect,” 

Gibbs remained silent, waiting for her to continue. 

“the call came in from Tel Aviv, mossad headquarters to be precise. It would appear that our ‘suspect’ isn’t really a suspect after all.”   
The redhead was met with a raised eyebrow, she continued, “Her name is Ziva David, she’s a mossad officer undercover as Hamas arms dealer. We have no right to hold her and have been instructed to release her to her control officer immediately.” 

“Oh like hell we will, Jen, she’s got information and no one’s goin’ anywhere until miss Da-Veed talks,” Gibbs protested. 

“You can work that out with her control officer, Amit Hadar, he’s on his way to the navy yard,”

“and Jethro,” she interrupted as he went for the door, “be careful with her, we don’t want any international conflict.”

——————————————

“She hasn’t said a single word this time,”

“Well no duh, McGenius, but before we know it,” he pressed his hands on the glass playfully and deepened his voice as if it were a scene from a movie he had watched, “the boss man is gonna walk in and crack her in a matter seconds.”

“No, release her,” DiNozzo jumped in surprise, “Wha- Boss, when did you get there?” Gibbs simply glared at him. 

“Wait,” McGee questioned, his face perplexed, “release her?”

“This is officer Ziva David, she’s mossad. Apparently she’s been working undercover as a Hamas arms dealer, according the the director.”

“Woah, so you’re telling me that little miss mystery arms dealer is a spy? Oh boy, this is what I became an agent f-“ Tony grunted as his boss delivered a sharp smack to the back of his head. “Shutting up now, boss.” 

———————————————————

Ziva sighed, how much longer was this going to take? Surely Ari and Amit would be there to collect her soon.

And just like magic the older man who had taken her in opened the door, followed by her half fighter and control officer. 

“Zivaleh,” Ari greeted, pulling her up from her the seat where thousands of criminals had sat before her. 

“Ari, I was wondering when you’d come for me,” she smiled before looking over to Hadar and simply nodding towards him. 

“Care to explain why mossad is involving itself in NCIS operations, Miss David?” Gibbs questioner, narrowing his eyes at her. “I believe I can answer that question,” her control officer interjected. 

The agent nodded for him to continue,   
“Well, for six months Miss David and Mr. Haswari have been working on infiltrating Hamas, they’ve been posing as rouge mossad agents in order to gain their trust,” he gestured to Ari and Ziva.   
“Hamas has been making arms deals with various terror groups, all set on striking at the heart of Israel, therefore making it OUR jurisdiction.” 

“No,” Gibbs began shaking his head, “we’ve been working on this case for months, these groups are responsible for the death of United States marines, so get your director on the phone, this is going to be a joint investigation.” 

“No way in hell, Special Agent Gibbs,” Ari argued, his calm demeanor never leaving, “you are about to spoil a six month operation, Ziva and I have been working on this for much longer than you have, this is our operation.”   
Amit simply agreed, meanwhile Gibbs protested. Before anyone knew it, a full on argument had broken out between the Americans and Israelites, and in the midst of the raised voices, Ziva was able to slip out of interrogation and found herself leaving against the wall. 

She back dialing her father’s number when Tony and McGee left the observation room, she interrupted as McGee was about to speak, simply raising her finger to silence him. Tony just smirked smugly towards McGee. 

Eli picked up on the other end, Ziva began speaking fast Hebrew to her father. Neither Tony nor Time were able to understand what she was saying, so they just stood here listening quietly. 

“Yes, Abba,” the Israeli sighed before hanging up. Gibbs, along with Amit and Ari stepped out, “I just got off the phone with the director-“   
“Woah woah,” Tony interrupted, “director? Abba? That wouldn’t happen to be daddy, would it?”   
“Yes, as a matter of fact it would,” she stated as a matter of factly. DiNozzo chuckled in amusement, things just kept on getting more and more interesting. 

“Anyway,” she continued, looking over to her teammates, “the director had ordered our full cooperation with NCIS.” Amit’s face radiated annoyance, meanwhile she half brother simply nodded. 

“Well, Agent Gibbs,” Ziva began, “allowed us to fill you in.” 

———————————————

“For six months officer Haswari and I have been infiltrating a Hamas arms dealing ring,” Ziva clicked to the next slide, “this man is our main target, my orders were to meet him in the alley and gather as much intel on the next deal as I could, but unfortunately he was too much of a turkey to actually show up.” 

The MCRT looked at her with a funny face, “what?”

“I believe you mean he was too much of a chicken to show up,” Tony corrected, unable to hide his smile of amusement. 

“Ah.” 

“Anyway, after I gathered the information, mossad would finally make the bust as the arms deal went down. Surely by now Hamas has noticed my absence, so obviously that puts our operation at risk. Meaning we must get back on the case as soon as possible.” 

Kate watched as the Israelis continued filling the team in on their operations, but she couldn’t take her focus off or Ari. Something about him, his eyes, perhaps? Give her a feeling she was unable to place, so she continued to study his body language. He was tall and lean, with short dark hair and caramel skin. He had a thick accent, but still his English remained flawless, despite it not having been his first language. 

He spoke with kindness, his voice was calm and steady, something about that seemed to make Kate lose herself in thought, but thankfully no one noticed her out of character infatuation with the man. 

———————————————-

Tony admired the Israeli woman from his desk, she was petite and slender; wearing combat boots with army style pants and a plain black shirt that hung loosely over her small figure. 

No no, she wasn’t his type, not even a bit.   
But still, she somehow interested him in a way no woman ever had before. She had deep brown eyes and wild curly hair that reached down to her shoulder blade, with olive toned skin and a mild accent.   
Ziva spoke to her own teammates in Hebrew, but Tony still tried his best to make out what she was saying. It was no use though, being monolingual had finally done him dirty. 

However, his efforts didn’t go unnoticed. Ziva looked to him, smiling as she made her way to his desk, “You must be agent DiNozzo?” 

“That I am, Zee-vah,” he over enunciated her name on purpose, hoping to get a reaction. She simply let out a wry chuckle and told him that she was going over a course of action with her team, nothing NCIS wouldn’t know later on. 

She patted his left cheek before making her way back to Ari and Hadar. 

Even the way she walked piqued Tony’s interest, there was just something about this woman.....


End file.
